Construction Zone
Construction Zone is the 14th level in Quake 4. Command HQ has ordered all units to retreat back to the ships. Matthew Kane must use a SMC Walker to reach the Dispersal Facility, where there will be a Dropship waiting to pick up Kane. This level is similar to the Aqueducts level. This level could be hard on higher difficulties. Since SMC Walker is much less agile than Hover tank. Interestingly, while riding the walker, you still can pick up supplies along the way. Walkthrough Walker Mayhem This is another vehicle mission, although this time its not a Hover tank, but a SMC Walker, which is much more difficult to master. The route is pretty straight-forward so you don't need to worry about getting lost, but the things you should worry are the heavy Strogg units that attempt to hunt you down. First you will encounter regular stroggs, now they are cannon fodders thanks to the machine gun and the missile launcher of the Walker, few of them can actually hurt you. The real threat arrives with the Hornets, due to the poor mobility of the Walker, they are even more difficult to kill, their agility and armament are enough to blow you to smithereens. But your field of view is always greater than your enemies, open fire as soon as you see them and try not to get flanked or being beaten from multiple sides, which is possible in this level. Retreat seems like a bad move, but you need to fall back sometimes in order to let the self-repair system to do its job, like SMC Hover tank, your Walker will not repair until it stops taking damage for a brief period. After a while you will encounter Flyers, Turrets and the most dangerous one, Heavy Hover Tanks. The Heavy Hover Tanks are the real pain in the a** in this level, they float around, dodging your missiles and fire their own guided missiles in return, which will fill your screen with missile warning. Same drill, use machine gun to shoot down missiles, fire your own missile. I said before they will dodge them, but if you fire a barrage of 6 missiles, some of them will hit if you don't fire it at the exact same direction. Still find a good cover is advised while fighting them, thus you can ignore the missile warning. Harvester, not you again Near the end of the mission, a Harvester will come and try to turn your Walker into little pieces, however, its not bad as you may think, as long as you are not dumb enough to enter its attack range, it will only fire guided missile at you. The missiles are avoidable by using cover, the Harvester will not approach until it starts taking hit, it moves pretty slowly as well, so you will have some time to kill it before it reaches you. If you enter its attack range, the advantage will all goes to the Harvester, its blaster shots and missiles will be near impossible to dodge, and it will attempt to stomp you, which is an instant-kill. So the smart way is to stay the hell back and keep launching the missile until its dead, the missile launcher can lock on to this big thing, so just let the missiles fly. After you kill it, there is another walk ahead, you cannot leave the walker until you are near the air lock, enter it and the level will end. Weapons *Hyperblaster *Machine Gun Items *Small Medkit *Large Medkit *Small Armor Vest *Grenades *Batteries Characters *Marines on radio *Strogg Voice System Video Quake 4 - Level 14 (General)|The Walkthrough of Construction Zone. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake IV Walkthrough Category:Quake IV levels